vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ring Suzune/@comment-74.198.165.65-20120712023555/@comment-53539-20120713195754
Erm... Apparently you were one of the ones who missed the point the formula was making so... Yeah... This was why we had so many headaches with it. People, such as yourself, tended to open the mouth before they understood what the formula page was explaining. True every Voclaoid is unique, but there are confirmed instances of Voclaoids taking notes from other Vocaloids,; Big Al, Sonika, Miki and Gakupo. At the end of the day, none of those 4 look like Miku, which brings me back to the aim was of the whole formula page when we had it; to explain that there will be similairities between Vocaloids, but despite what everyone says, not every instance was correct. The page then explaned why some Voclaoids would look like Miku and co. Furthermore, the fact that tons of UTAU look like Vocaloid, and the fact Vocaloid fanmades like Kawaiine Kagami were made to make points about fanmades that borrowed too many similairs with other pitchloids and fanmade designs. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHFxFgcaR6k You can find her on youtube quite easily. The issue won't go away, but the reason why I'm saying we shouldn't really talk about it is this is Ring's page; everyone has become obessed with trying to prove a point that won't make a lick of difference to how Ring will end up sounding. I mean, Jez, we complain about fans filling up youtube comments with their opinions, head canons and shipping, but how is this any different. Plus so many people who have tried to talk about the issue miss the whole point and concerns and jump to conclusions about the whole thing, it ends with someone looking very dumb. Lets sum it up, this is the last time I refer to this argument, as its really feeling like all I'm doing is banging heads together. Whether you like it or not, 4 Vocaloids haver confirmed they borrowed something from Miku. The same successful formula which Otaku in Japan like in their interests spawned Miku, that same formua can spawn similair designs that are developed independantly or based on her design. However, the ones who seem more upset are the ones who seem determined to not accept the idea that designs might be unique, yes, but they will also have things that they will have borrowed from another source. This is impossible to escape and anyone who swears all Vocaloids have no designs borrowed from other things, I've already mentioned are incorrect so therefore don't know what their talking about. If you like Vocaloid, you should be familair with the fact Miku was, and continues, to influence the other Vocaloids (even though some of us might not think its a good thing or like it) and its not something to be ashamed of. Every other fandom has dealt and accepted that their favourite characters have designs that came from the culture that spawned it or from a definate source. Theefore, there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of if your favourite Vocaloid has someone say, they look like, or may resemble, Miku or another Vocaloid. Its going to happen, and if their confirmed, swallow some pride, nod and say "oh well, life goes on". There is nothing unique about any Vocaloid designs entirely and honestly... In other fandoms I've been in people are desperate to trace where the designer borrowede their designs from, which makes the Voclaoid fandom odd for obessing over a few Vocaloid designs, as its as if everyone is trying to pretend its not also going on here. I think when the dust finally settles and everyone grows up on the issue, this will be safe to discuss. But really, I'd prefer this to be discussed in the forum or on Controversy Concerns, where the remains (and finally completed in peace) contents of the Miku formula remain. It safes filling up Ring's comments section with this kind of crappy talk and shows respect for her makers. Really, I want to see how Ring developes and all I've done for the past one or two is talk about the SAME issue constantly, to the point I've given up anyone posting anything here on her developements. And she is one of the Vocaloids I am interested in, though I've long lost my keeness over the fan bickering. Worst is its not even the ones who accuse her of looking like Miku filling up the comments section, its always the ones who are out to prove the issue wrong. This does not make things better and as I said, continues to make the issue linger longer then it has to, while giving the other side more fuel for their fire and possible trolling. This is why the issue was asked to be dropped, if you wish to discuss it further, please, just listen to my request to at least take the argument to the two pages mentioned earlier and save poor Ring this agony. ^_-